


Dirty Hymns

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: British Comedy, Comedy, Hymns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Jeonghan fucks up a Christian hymn, to everyone else's hilarity. After all, whose to say one of the Lord's Angels DIDN'T like sucking cock?
Series: A Bag Of Bash For Passion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678627
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Dirty Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm a bloody genius coming up with this :))

They were in the sitting room when Jeonghan opened his mouth and started it. Vernon was looking in the cupboard under the television for a set of DVD's his Mother had sent over from New York for him. Minghao was slung over one of the armchairs with a mug of coffee. Jeonghan and Joshua were on the couch. The DVD's Vernon was looking for was the British Top Gear before Jeremy Clarkson punched the Irish Director, and the program lost it's original hosts and went fits up. It was Vernon's belief that the original British Top Gear was the best show in the world; Minghao and Jeonghan never heard of it, and to Vernon's disbelief, Joshua had never watched Top Gear.

"Her name is Gabrielle." Minghao smiled a little bit. Junhui had gotten himself a girlfriend; she was Austrian. It was long distance, but a text from her made his eyes light up.

"Oh." Jeonghan's brows furrowed. "Didn't you tell me about a Gabriel?" He asked Joshua. 

Joshua thought back. "No." 

"Oh, no, no, that was when he was explaining that master Italian painting." Vernon remembered correctly. "Jeonghan, you were asking Shua shy people were making such a big deal about a half-naked beef-cake in a white skirt?" 

Minghao choked on his coffee.

"Oh, yeah, the angel. Bible Angel." Minghao attributed. Jeonghan nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that hymn..." 

"What?" Joshua tried not to grin too much. He wasn't taking the piss, but, well, he sort of couldn't help it.

"The angel Gabriel went down..." Jeonghan said slowly.

Everyone lost it.

"It's "The Angel Gabriel came down." you idiot!" Vernon corrected as he cackled, falling to the floor.


End file.
